Safe and Sound
by HackedByAWriter
Summary: Working as a Crime Scene Investigator can be hard. Percy knows that better than anyone, especially now that a murderer is on the loose. All of the victims are young women and all have been found dumped in the Hudson River. When Percy meets Annabeth, she gives him a lead on the case. But if the killer goes for her next, what will Percy do? AU, Rated T. Adopted from Field of Lies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Read and Review. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Field of Lies.**_

* * *

My eyelids drooped with the effort to stay open. In the past three days I had only slept two or three hours. The case files swam in front of me all containing a different name and profile. Three girls were murdered just in the last week. The total of women who had been murdered had now risen to eight. They were all between the ages of twenty two and twenty five. Nothing seemed to connect any of them and no evidence was left at the crime scenes. All eight of the bodies had been discovered in the Hudson River. The river had washed away any traces, whoever was doing this was good. However he most likely never even thought we'd find any of the bodies, and that's where he was wrong. We're the C.S.I., for Pete's sake.

The press was having a field day with this. No names had been released but all of the poor girls' families had been notified. Working as a crime scene investigator made me tougher than most, but hearing those mothers and fathers anguished cries when they heard that their daughter had been killed ripped me to pieces. Eight files sat before me. I opened the manila folder on the top for what felt like the one hundredth time.

_Name: Piper Mclean_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 23_

_Eye color: Kaleidoscope_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Height: 5'6''_

_Weight: 114lbs._

A picture was attached to the corner and it showed a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and bright eyes. We hadn't even been looking for her. Her body was found by a couple of fishermen. The date on the corner of the folder was May 7th 2013, almost a month had passed by now and we weren't any closer to finding the man who killed her. My head fell to my desk in defeat and exhaustion. I let out a long breath trying to get rid of the headache that came with wracking you for three hours trying to find answers that seemed to not even be there.

"Percy, go home. Just sitting here with a migraine isn't going to help you and it certainly isn't going to solve anything," My partner Nico di Angelo's voice was firm and commanding. Nico had been here just as long as I had so he had no room to talk.

"I'll go home and get some sleep if you do," I insisted, staring at the wall opposite me. Three, two, one. My head turned and Nico was already beginning to give in. His brown eyes were clouded and his shoulders slumped as he weighed the options. Finally he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He stood up and shot me a look.

"Don't you dare think about coming in early tomorrow. When you walk through that door it's gonna be twelve o'clock noon and not a minute sooner." Nico's voice had taken on a steel edge. He knew as well as I did the importance of this case, but he also knew that we would be both virtually useless if we were sleepwalking zombies.

"I am going to go home and get some sleep, but I'm going to walk through that door at twelve noon and when I get there you will not be sitting here working." I replied and Nico grimaced, obviously he thought that this deal was going to be one sided. Finally he gave in.

"Fine. We'll both come in at twelve," he took his black leather jacket off of the back of his desk chair and stalked out of the office, although I could see him smiling, knowing that he would be granted with sleep in a few minutes. Sighing, I picked up my coat and swiped up all of the case files. Nico may be able to keep out of the office but he certainly couldn't stop me from working at home.

**ooOoo**

The next morning it took several tries for me to wake up. Every time my alarm went off I would hit the snooze button and roll over, falling asleep once more. When I finally woke for good it was to the quick, high-pitched beeping of the fire alarm. Adrenaline rushed through me as I bolted out of bed and into the living room of my apartment. I looked into the kitchen and sighed with relief. My best friend, Grover Underwood, stood in front of a smoking coffee pot with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, Percy. I was just trying to make some coffee, but I forgot about it and... well... you can see the results." I shook my head in amusement. Smiling, I grabbed a blanket off of the sectional and began to wave it furiously at the smoke alarm. After much flailing of the blanket the annoying device had finally quieted.

"G-Man, if you want you can drink that nasty burnt coffee, but I'm gonna go to that coffee shop around the corner. Do you want anything?" I offered, grabbing my wallet and shrugging on my jacket.

"No thanks, the burnt coffee ruined my appetite," Grover admitted. "I might be off of coffee for a while."

I shrugged and opened the front door of the apartment. Outside our neighbor Juniper was walking towards our door.

"Percy! Is everything okay in there? I heard the smoke alarm going off!" she said in a worried tone.

"Well that question could be answered by king of the coffee in there," I answered as I gestured inside the apartment. "He had a little... mishap."

Juniper stuck her head into our apartment. I could hear Grover babbling and most likely blushing. He really liked Juniper, but he was too scared to tell her in fear of what she would say. I chuckled and hit the button for the elevator.

The doors slid open with a ding and I walked out, not noticing my worst nightmare standing in the elevator. I pushed the _GROUND FLOOR_ button. Someone to my left cleared their throat and I turned my head. Standing right next to me in this small elevator was Drew Tanaka.

Drew was a pretty Asian woman about 24 years old. Scratch that. She was beautiful. But she was a stuck up drama queen who just couldn't keep her hands off of me.

She had a large, dazzling smile on her face, but it also held lust. I could tell she wanted to get dirty right then and there in the elevator. It took all of my willpower not to wince. I tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. Drew didn't notice, though. She just smiled brighter and kept staring at me. It was quite unnerving, actually.

"Hey, Perce," She finally said in her failed attempt to sound seductive. "I'm having a party tonight. Wanna come? There's going to be a DJ and plenty of drinks and... well... _me _of course!" She giggled. I nearly threw up on the spot all over her new TOMS.

She lived a floor under us and it seemed like the psycho- I mean... _lovely lady_ made it her number one goal in life to be with me. Whenever I got back from work Drew would be in the lobby of our apartment building with that creepy smile on her face. She would bat her lashes and try to flirt with me. Grover made fun of me all the time.

"Uh... I have to work late tonight." I muttered. It wasn't really a lie; I planned on working as late as I possibly could.

"Oh," Her face fell. But her eyes immediately lit up again. "Well you could come after work! The party will probably go well past midnight!"

"Um... maybe." I said, though I knew there was no way in hell I would be going.

I prayed to the gods that the elevator would not breakdown or get stuck. That had been my worst nightmare since I moved here and met Drew. Thankfully, the doors slid open and I dashed out quickly, relieved to be out of the elevator before she could say anything else.

The front doors were opened by the doorman. I smiled at him and slipped my sunglasses on. The warm June sun shone overhead. I aimlessly made my way to the coffee shop. The door was propped open and the inviting scent of coffee and pastries wafted out the door. Maybe I would get a muffin as well.

After I ordered a hazelnut coffee and a blueberry muffin, I went to find a seat in the crowded cafe. My eyes locked in on a table in the corner that was void of any other people. I was halfway there when I tripped. Some idiot had left their messenger bag on the floor in the middle of the isle way and, being me, I tripped over the bag. That wasn't even the worst part, though. When I fell my coffee spilled... all over someones laptop.

A girl gasped as the coffee spilled. I looked up to apologize and was met with a pair of stunning grey eyes and an angry expression.

"Erm..." I began. "Sorry?"

* * *

**Hi everyone! I have no idea what I've gotten myself into, starting another story. I was just so devastated though when the author of this story decided to discontinue. I wanted to pick it up and write it though. There were already six full chapters, so I already have a head start. I have modified the chapters a little bit but other than that it's still the story from Field of Lies. I won't be writing my own original chapters for a while. **

**Also, my main priority is Gone With The Wind right now, so I won't update this very often.**

**P.S. This story used to be called _My exquisite Savior, _but I changed it to _Safe and Sound._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

"Can I get a caramel mocha?" I asked the scrawny man running the cash register. He looked to be about twenty five, a few years older than me. He rang up my order and gave me an appraising look. _Gross._ I cringed internally, accepting the coffee from him.

"Have a nice day!" he called after me as I walked away. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I walked away.

I sat at the table that I generally occupied whenever I came here. My bag made a loud thud as it fell into the chair across from me. I pulled open my laptop and pressed the power button. It fired up with a loud bell noise and I clicked on the Google Chrome icon. I waited for it to load and glanced around the cafe. Most of the tables were empty, but then again, it _was_ only seven a.m. in the morning. A lot of people had the weekends off and so did I, but I just couldn't stand the thought of waking up late. There were way too many things in the day to do.

My inbox pinged with a message. I opened the email and looked inside hopefully. Yes! The new draft plan assignment had come in. My architecture professor had been hinting at giving us a special design project and I had been checking my email constantly for it. I quickly scanned through the requirements and smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake. He only wanted rough designs of the St. Louis Arch. They just had to have included improvements to enhance the arch. How basic could you get?

Flipping open my bag I pulled out a piece of drafting paper and all of my pencils and tools. Growing up with a love of architect meant that paper and pencils were never far away from me.

Taking a sip of my drink, I noticed something on the side. Written in black pen was a phone number. _Ugh. _My nose scrunched up in disgust. It's so cheesy, and not to mention annoying, to have that guy write his number there. Like I really want to see his messy handwriting every time I take a sip of my drink.

I carefully placed my cup on the far side of the table as if it were a ticking time bomb. I spent the rest of the time just sketching out my new arch. I was making it have a more sleek look. It was going to be able to light up at night and have some pretty unique lighting techniques.

"There," I sighed. I had all of my drafts finished. Now I just needed to go back to my apartment and sketch out all of the final plans. I looked down at my watch, and was taken aback. It was already ten. I had been sitting here for three hours. A heavy sigh left my lips and I began to pack up my things.

To my left I heard someone walking my way, but I didn't pay any attention. That was a big mistake. The person tripped over a messenger bag that some dummy had left in the isle way. I looked over in surprise as I heard a sizzling noise and saw his untouched coffee spill all over my laptop and my plans.

I gasped, shocked. Then the anger set in. I had worked for three hours on those plans and that laptop was a gift from my parents as a going away present. Looking down, I saw a man with unruly black hair looking up at me. I set my grey eyes into a glare, taking all my anger out on him as my eyes locked on his sea green ones. "Erm... sorry?" The man said.

He looked up apologetically at me and I softened a bit. It really wasn't his fault if he tripped over the bag. I looked over and saw that the coffee was leaking all over my papers.

"Shoot!" I hissed and started to frantically wipe up all of the mess.

"I'm so sorry," He said. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine, and it's not your fault anyway." I insisted for his benefit. The truth was, although it may not be his fault, it was not fine. My papers were stained and practically ruined. Not to mention my computer was no doubt fried. I started to move my finger frantically around the touchpad. The screen stayed still and black as night.

"I'll buy you a new laptop," He said. His tone was very apologetic and I could tell that he felt bad.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that." I insisted. I mean, the guy takes one unlucky tumble and now he had to buy some stranger a new laptop. I just couldn't do that, I knew how it felt to have bad luck like that. Seriously, look at the fried computer in front of me.

"But I just killed your laptop! Are you sure? At least let me pay for it to get fixed or pay for some of the new one." His eyes pleaded with me. I noticed that we were causing somewhat of a scene. I started to pick up the rest of my things and collect all of my soggy papers, some of them seemed legible and not too unreadable, maybe they could be salvageable.

"Really, it's fine, I needed a new laptop anyway." It wasn't really a lie. Mine was already a couple years old , but it still worked fine and I loved it. Well, at least untill now.

"Great, let me buy you a new one then." He really wouldn't give up would he?

"If I say yes will you shut up?" I snapped. His head nodded quickly and he smiled. I grabbed my bag and began to walk out towards the door. I could hear the guy walking behind me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Annabeth Chase," I offered him my hand and he shook it. I looked down at the mocha cup in my hand and smiled. I looked at the guy behind the counter and threw the cup away. See how he likes that. Apparently he didn't, because the minute I threw it away a frown appeared on his face. That only made my smile grow wider.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I turned to the man who was walking with me.

"Oh! Yeah, right," he blushed, "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Are you here on vacation?" I asked, looking him in the eye, "New Yorkers aren't a very kind or generous race. Especially if they have to pay money." I commented, smiling at him.

"No, I was born and raised here, but my mom always had a 'you wreck it, you fix it, or you'll be in trouble' motto." Percy explained with a fond expression. Now a guy who was kind and loved his mother... that was just about unheard of in New York City.

"What about you?" he questioned.

"I've lived here my whole life, and now I'm going to Columbia University." I answered proudly. "But I've got a question. How can I trust you? You're just a stranger! For all I know you could be that creepy guy that's been killing all of those girls and now you're out to get me." I quired. Percy laughed but his sea green eyes darkened a bit.

"Trust me, I'm one-hundred percent safe. In fact, I'm one of the investigators working on the crime. And we have absolutely no evidence as of right now." Percy admitted his expression still dark.

"Well if you're an investigator them where's your shiny FBI badge?" I joked, trying to get him to laugh. It worked. He smiled and pulled out his wallet. He flashed it to me like they did in the shows, but then handed it to me. I looked at it, then handed it back.

"Do they give you any of those cool aviator glasses?"

"No, but my partner, Nico, bought himself a pair a couple months ago. Don't tell anyone this but he wore them every day singing the C.S.I. theme song as he walked into work. Then they mysteriously disappeared though." I laughed.

"Did you take them?"

"No, I swear I didn't, though I think it was his girlfriend Thalia. She always glared at those glasses. I'm pretty sure he went to her house and sang that song one too many times." Percy grinned. I let out a slight giggle and his smile widened. Whoa, a giggle? From Annabeth Chase? What's happening to me?

"Where are we going?" I wondered aloud. Percy blushed.

"Oh, I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping you did. Do you know of any computer places around here?"

"Well, I do know one place, but it's generally crowded so we may have to wait a while in a line if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine." I led Percy down to 54th street. He read the sign.

"Best Buy, really Annabeth?" he snorted.

"Hey, they have the best selection." I defended, leading him in the store.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth was really great. When I first looked into her captivating grey eyes I'd have to admit I was scared. I mean, I didn't know if she was gonna hit me or throw a drink in my face. But she really didn't seem all that mad at me for accidentally ruining her work.

After we had left Best Buy, I bid her farewell and jotted down my number onto a piece of paper from my notebook and she had given me hers. We each went our separate ways, her to wherever she was going and I to work.

I pushed open the metal door to my office and saw Nico fuming.

"Percy! Why are you so late? Did you happen to know that while you were gone, another body was found?" Nico's rage wasn't per say directed at me, but more at the fact that this killer had just murdered another girl and we were still fumbling around in the dark looking for clues.

"Long story. Who was she?" I asked.

"I have no idea. The lab is still running missing person files and DNA samples. All we know is that she is somewhere around twenty two to twenty five and blonde." Nico held his head in his hands and sighed.

My thoughts immediately went to Annabeth. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and called her number. It wrung five times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth! It's me, Percy-"

"Oh, hey, Percy! What's up?" She asked. Nico shot me an odd look.

"Um, well, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe... we found another body today and I wanted to make sure that you're being extra careful."

"Percy, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." she assured me. Really, I did need to worry. The only connection that all of these women shared was going to Columbia College. But they all came from different dorm rooms and were following different career paths.

"If you say so, but be very careful and don't talk to strange creepy people." I replied sternly.

"Well then, I should probably hang up this phone. Because you, sir, fall under the category of strange and creepy." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Laughing, I responded, "That's not funny I'm serious,"

"Yeah, I'm real sure. Now I have to get back to class." Annabeth hung up the phone.

"So, who's the special lady?" Nico teased.

"She's just someone I met when I accidentally spilled coffee on her laptop." I replied sheepishly.

"Real smooth man, the way to a girl's heart is always through property damage." He chuckled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I made my way over to my desk to find yet another file. It had pictures of the girl. Her body was bloated from being in the water for so long. "How much longer can we keep this from the public? I mean they know about two of the murders, but they don't know that they're connected. We can't go on much longer." I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't know Perce, there's already nine dead and that guy could already have more bodies in the water. For all we know he could have already killed a dozen more-"

"No, he's killed nine girls and no one else is going to die. He's going to slip up, and when he does we're going to be there to get him. When you have already gotten away with nine murders and the police aren't even on your trail, you get cocky. They leave clues for the police just to trick them."

All we had to do was stop the murdering and wait for the guy to slip up. It didn't seem hard, but at this point the chances seemed slim.

"Well, if we're gonna stop him, we have to go on any lead we have." Nico said, a glint in his eye.

"Nico, am I going to regret what we are going to do?"

"Quite possibly, but if you want to catch this guy you'll do it."

"Whatever it takes." I promised.

* * *

**Howdy there, friends! Chapter 2 has arrived! Well, you knew that, since you just read it.**

**I don't really have much to say, considering this is an adopted story. So I'll just say goodbye now. Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Read and Review. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Field of Lies.**_

* * *

**Killer's POV (Oh, bam! I ****_so_**** went there!)**

The other girls were nothing. They were nothing compared to the girl I see now. Annabeth Chase, that's her name. A perfect name to go with a perfect face. The first time I saw her she looked so beautiful. I still can't get her out of my head. I won't kill her. No, she means much more than the others. But I'll get her. She _will _be mine.

The first girl was merely someone I met at the pet adoption. I only found out afterwards that she was named Piper McLean. It's too bad, though, that the news hasn't reported all of the deaths. I can't see what the city's reaction is if they aren't allowed to have one! The FBI has no idea who I am, or who they are dealing with. They are clueless to my identity and will remain so.

I stare at Annabeth through the diner window. She sits across from a man with black hair and green eyes. Percy Jackson. He is nothing but an obstacle. In fact, he is one of the FBI agents that has been poking around the case.

I see him laugh at what Annabeth says. Rage wells up inside of me. He has no right to be there. Annabeth should be mine. She shouldn't have to pretend to enjoy his company. I see their waitress walk up to their table. The girl has long brown hair and a beautiful face, if I wasn't so focused on Annabeth maybe I would follow her. Luckily she's saved by the golden haired beauty who sits before me. She shoots him a glare and he laughs. How can he be so thick headed as not to see the hate she holds for him?

Jackson and Annabeth begin to talk again. Annabeth's face grows serious as the conversation progresses. Then her face contorts with sadness. What has he done to make her feel this way?

Even though her features are cloaked with sadness, she is still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Soon enough, she begins to talk again. If only I could hear her musical voice. If I walked in there, she would notice me. How could she not? When the person who you are destined to be with enters the room, you are bound to notice. No, I have to stay out of sight.

The waitress comes back with their food and Annabeth's eyes widen. Percy laughed at her expression, and once again I am filled with the desire to barge in there and steal her away from him. But I have to bide my time. If she comes with me now, the agent will become suspicious. I must wait until it gets through his head that she doesn't want him near her, and leaves. Until then he will notice if she is gone.

I come out of my hiding space and begin to walk to Annabeth's dorm. There I will wait outside until she returns. I will _not _let her slip through my fingers. Percy Jackson won't even know what hit him.

* * *

**This chapter was a shock, right? And also a little creepy. Who do you think the killer is?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Read and Review. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Field of Lies.**_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up and smelled fresh brewed coffee. Grover was always awake so early. I stumbled out of bed and combed my hands through my hair. I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen of our apartment. Grover stood by the counter making a bagel for himself.

"G-man, why are you up so early?" I grumbled.

"Oh, me and Juniper are going to Central Park today to help clean out the flower beds for next year." He replied.

"Wow, you _finally_ asked her out?" I asked, shocked. Don't get me wrong. I think Grover's a great guy; he's just generally more shy. It takes him a long time to gather up the courage to ask a girl out.

"Well not exactly, Juniper invited me to go along with her." He huffed.

"Don't worry, buddy, it's a start," I laugh.

"Oh, yeah, cause you're a real Romeo. Let's see, who's your date for tonight? Oh, that's right, you don't have one." Grover said smugly.

"Well, yeah, but that was by my own choice. I turned down all of my prospective dates so I could hang out with a friend." I argue.

"Is this that same friend from the other day?" He questioned.

"Well, if you must know, then yes it is."

"Okay," Grover said smiling. He began to spread cream cheese all over his freshly toasted bagel.

"Grover, how can you eat that? It's not even filling; you eat it and, like, five minutes later you're still hungry." I open up the fridge, pull out a piece of pizza, and start chewing.

"Percy, sometimes I wonder how you have a six pack when all you eat is junk food." He joked. I shook my head at him.

"Dude, I have a job at the FBI. I have to be in shape; it doesn't mean I can't eat pizza for breakfast." I explained.

"You won't be saying that when you're sixty and fat as a house," Grover teased.

"Whatever," I laughed, finishing the crust of my pizza, "I've gotta get over to Annabeth's, so I won't be back for a while."

"Neither will I," He stated. I shuffled back to my room. It's a large room, for New York standards, anyways. It's about 150 square feet. There's a full size bed which has a green comforter. My mahogany dresser stands right by my window. I walk over to it and open it. I grab out random clothes and pull them on. I glance at this digital clock on my nightstand.

It reads 10:00 a.m.

I hop into a pair of jeans and slip my wallet into my back pocket. I unplug my phone from its charger and put it in another pocket. I have to go to my mom's house before I go to Annabeth's. I'm going to pick out some movies.

After I got the movies I went over to Annabeth's. I stood outside her dorm building. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and selected her contact. The phone rang and Annabeth picked up.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Annabeth, why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Thalia's still asleep and I don't want to wake her." she replied still whispering.

"Oh, okay. I have those movies."

"Okay, I'll be right down." She whispered, hanging up the phone. Annabeth arrived at the door several minutes later. She was still in pajamas. I would be, too, if I didn't have to drive over here.

"Come on in," She opened the door for me and I walked in.

The dorm smelled good, like someone was burning a candle. I saw one on the end table, flickering and dancing around, casting shadows on the cream-colored walls.

Annabeth put a finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet.

"Can we use your laptop?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth pulled out her new laptop and placed it on the top of her loft bed.

"You're in for a treat, I brought you _A Walk to Remember_, _Beastly_, _Ten Things I Hate About You_, and many more." I said seriously. She laughed and crawled up into her loft.

"Come on up," she said waving to me.

"Are you sure...?" I said nervously. Why was I nervous?

"Percy we're friends. It's fine, I don't care," she reassured me, obviously not knowing what I was worried about.

"Okay," I replied. I climbed up the ladder and sat next to her. I pulled the movies out of a backpack that I had slung over my shoulder. Annabeth pushed the button on the side of her computer to open up the DVD player. My fingers fumbled with the _Beastly_ DVD and pulled out the disk. I popped it into the disk placer and slid the tray back in. The player whirred and the movie previews began to play.

"Where's the popcorn, Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Umm..." Annabeth playfully glared at me.

"That's the only reason I let you through the door." She teased.

I turned towards her. "Do I have to go get some?"

"Nah, it's cool." She said, staring at the computer screen

"Well, I'm certainly not happy." A voice sounded from across the room. I looked over to see Thalia. Wait, Thalia- as in Nico's girlfriend- was Annabeth's roommate?

"Percy, is that you? You're Annabeth's friend?" She asked.

"Wait, do you guys, like, know each other?" Annabeth questioned, sounding confused.

"Yeah, Thalia is Nico, my partner's, girlfriend." I explained to her. Her face lit up with recognition.

"Oh, yeah! I always knew that but I never thought Nico was... well... Nico." she grinned. I laughed. "I guess I should have known, considering that not many people in the world are named Nico." My phone began to ring and I looked at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," I hit the talk button. "Hey Nico, whatcha need?"

"Percy, you have to come in right now." I was suddenly alert. He wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"We found another girl, but this time it's different. Look, I can't tell you right now, but when you get here I promise to tell you everything." His voice was urgent. I told him I'd be right there and hung up the phone.

"Sorry, guys. I have to go, it's work." I climbed down off of Annabeth's loft bed. They both yelled goodbye after me. I raced down the stairs and out one of the heavy metal side doors. My eyes searched the parking lot for car. They landed upon my red McLaren. I quickly walked to my car. Pulling out my keys I opened the door. I fitted the keys into the ignition and started up the car. I quickly sped through traffic. In a matter of minutes, I was pulling into my assigned parking space at the agency. I fumbled with my keys, until finally they came out of the ignition. I opened the door and was met with Nico.

"Geez, Percy, it's a miracle you don't get speeding tickets with the way you drive." Nico snorted.

"Yeah, well we can worry about how recklessly I drive later. So what was with the girl?" I asked urgently.

"She wasn't in the river. I think he knows that we're watching. The body was found in an abandoned warehouse. Early this morning we received a 911 call reporting a dead body in the warehouse. We think that he called the body in. He doesn't want to get caught but he does want to get recognition for his victims."

"Did you trace the number?"

"Yeah, but it ended up being a stolen cell phone. We couldn't find anything. The phone had a tracker but he ditched it somewhere. We've collected the phone but the guy, he's smart. There was no DNA evidence once so ever. In fact, he soaked the phone in bleach to remove any evidence. That's the shape we found the phone in." By then we had reached the office. Nico slid his card through the scanner and we took the elevator down to the examination room in the basement. The sliding glass doors opened to reveal a room full of examiners.

I looked at the body on the table. The girl was young. She had blonde, curly hair. Her features were delicate. She looks so similar to Annabeth. It sends a pain through me. What if something like this could really happen to Annabeth?

"Percy?" Nico asks looking at me.

"What?" I looked at him, startled back into reality. He held out a piece of paper in a plastic bag.

"And this is?" I questioned skeptically.

"We found it in the girls hand. I thought you should see it. I have no idea what it means." I looked down at the plastic bag. The note was written on plain notebook paper, most likely torn from a composition book. I read the note and my eyes widened in shock.

_Look familiar?_

* * *

**Well. Isn't that lovely?**

**Guys, I'm such an idiot. I don't know why I had this story on hiatus, since it's not even mine. Not yet, anyway. **

**The first few paragraphs in the next chapter will be from Field of Lies, but after that it'll be my own work. I took those paragraphs out of this chapter because I wanted to give you a cliffy. So... cliffy!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
